


Suddenly I'm Helpless

by lavi0123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica being a mom, F/M, Modern AU, Peggy ships it, Reincarnation, Their First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavi0123/pseuds/lavi0123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to tell a story, many ways for it to begin, play out, and end. Suppose we take one of the more beloved couples of history and change things up a bit. How different would things be, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly I'm Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I have to update my story, and I have no excuse, but this was compelling and pretty much wrote itself!

Sweat beaded on my forehead as I raced through the dark, tar-slicked alleyways, adrenaline pushing me forward even as my fear left me paralyzed.

My phone buzzed irritably; no doubt Angelica was worried for me. Endearing, but unnecessary. I could take care of myself. Hadn't I proved that when I–

_**"Where are you taking me?"** _

_**"I'm about to change your life."** _

_**"Then, by all means, lead the way."** _

I sighed. Bad timing was clearly my–

My shrill ringtone, unlike the vibration of my texts, went off, and if only to retract the attention that had now been drawn to me, I answered, ducking behind a dumpster. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth Amelia Skylar, you had better have a good explanation as to why you've been ignoring me!"

I winced. That was Angel all right. "Ang–"

"Where are you? Why aren't you home? _Why have you been ignoring me?!_ "

"Angel, I–"

"Liz, I swear, if you don't–"

"Give me a minute to speak, Angie!" I snapped.

_**"I have never been the type to try to grab the spotlight..."** _

I furrowed my brows. _We've really gotta get on that._

"Hello? Hello? Liz, are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." I took a deep breath. "Look, Angel, it's a long story, and I–"

"Long story? Oh, no; I want answers, and I want them now!"

"Well, hello."

I gasped sharply at the voice, clearly male, and clearly in close proximity to me.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?"

"I'll call you back," I whispered, ignoring her shrill protests as I ended the call and shoved my phone in my bag. "Hello?"

The mystery man chuckled. "You must be from out of town."

"How would you know?" I demanded.

"Because," he replied, "if you lived here, you would know that talking to strangers, especially in an alleyway, is dangerous–and wedging yourself into a corner is even more so. You've set yourself up, sweetheart."

I scoffed. "Go on, then. Do what you so desperately want to do. I dare you."

Taking my arm, he dragged me roughly out from a corner, ignoring my screams. "Calm down, sweetheart. Those screams'll get you nothing but trouble. Believe me...I know."

"What–?" Just then, the flickering orange lamplight fell onto his face, illuminating his features, and I felt my heart begin to pound.

**_"Laughing at my sister as she's dazzling the room...then you walked in, and my heart went BOOM!"_ **

_Okay, we really need to fix that._

He chuckled. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I..." I knew I should run. Every bone in my body itched to flee, to find safety, but my heart had more control over me than my bones did, and it cemented my feet, not letting me move an inch. "Who are you, stranger?"

He grinned. "Someone who thinks you're out far too late, madam. Would you like me to walk you home?"

"This isn't the 18th century," I snapped, abnormally irritated for a reason I couldn't quite deduce. "I'll be fine." **_It's not like you did a better job of chaperoning me when we were married._**

At that strange thought, I really did flinch. _What in the name of–_

"Are you okay?" The man–well, it would more appropriate to call him a guy–examined me worriedly. "A-are you sure you don't want an escort?"

I hesitated, thinking it over. This guy was one of the few who clearly believed in chivalry–and it wasn't like I'd ever see him again, right? It wouldn't hurt, and it would certainly be easier to get home. With that, I nodded once. "An escort would be great, actually, if you happen to know where Skylar Mansion is?"

He laughed. "My, my, someone's living the high life. You're Senator Skylar's daughter, then?"

"Keep your voice down!"

"No wonder you don't know your way around an alleyway," he teased, though at a low volume like I'd asked. "Come on, then, Princess. Let's get you home."

I huffed. "Don't call me that. I'm no princess."

"Whatever you say...Princess."

"Shut up, Nerfherder."

At that, he stopped in his tracks, turning to face me with his mouth agape. "You-you like Star Wars?"

"Like it? I live and breathe it!"

He laughed. "Well, clearly the Force is with both of us!"

**_"It's insane; your family brings out a different side of me!"_ **

I responded to both exclamations with one of my own: "Apparently!" So we teased each other, and before long, I found myself at home.

"Well, my dear, now that we've arrived, might I know the name of the young maiden who has charmed my heart?"

**_"Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you."_ **

**_"Schuyler?"_ **

"Elizabeth Skylar," I replied with a curtsy, "but you can call me Lizzie." **_Or Betsey, Eliza, or whatever you like..._** _Shut up!_

**_"Thank you for all your service."_ **

**_"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."_ **

"I-um, thank you," I stammered. "For your service," I clarified when he raised an eyebrow. "For walking me home."

He grinned, taking my hand and kissing the back of it instead of teasing me like I thought he might. "If it takes trouble in an alleyway for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

I blushed. "And what is your name, kind sir?"

"Me? My name is Alexander Hamilton," he replied, bowing. "And there's a million things I haven't done; just you wait." Kissing the back of my hand once more, he said, "Adieu, Betsey."

I laughed. "Betsey?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

I smiled. "Well, then, adieu to thee as well, my Alexander."

He reddened. "Just Alex is fine. But you can call me whatever you want!" He added quickly.

I laughed, climbing the stairs to my house. "I just might take you up on that," I called down to him. "Goodnight, my Alexander!"

"Adieu, my Betsey! Until we meet again!"

**_"Hey...best of wives and best of women."_ **

And as he disappeared from view, the door opened to reveal a furious Angelica and a grinning Peggy. "And just who was that, Lizzie?"

I smiled. "His name is Alexander Hamilton...and there's a million things he hasn't done...just you wait!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Should I do one from Alex's point of view or continue this?


End file.
